


Безумие (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "22) Безумие: Я напишу о своем персонаже, как о пациенте психлечебницы, а о вашем, как о докторе, или наоборот. - Локи"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумие (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Безумие  
> Размер: 78 слов  
> Фандом: Avengers  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Локи, Брюс Баннер  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Тэс. на заявку "22) Безумие: Я напишу о своем персонаже, как о пациенте психлечебницы, а о вашем, как о докторе, или наоборот. - Локи"

– И Бальдр, мама любила Бальдра, – оно растягивает губы в улыбке. – Всеее любили Бальдра. Я рассказывал о Бальдре?  
– Я готов слушать о нем, если ты хочешь говорить.  
Доктор-зовите-фамилия-тыхочешьпоговорить-успокойся-время, оно знает этого доктора. Если смотреть правым глазом, доктор похож на кого-то, кого оно не помнит-не хочет помнить. Если смотреть левым, доктор вдруг не помещается в пространстве, выше, выше, вне, где он? Зеленый-белый-зеленый-маленький-большой-тихий-громкий доктор.  
– Ты хотел рассказать о Бальдре?  
Оно рассматривает свои пальцы. Белые-синие-белые пальцы.  
– Да? Может быть. Кто такой Бальдр?


End file.
